Kobayashi Risa
Agent Kobayashi Risa, of the Department of Bad Slash, is a rather calm and collected Shinigami from the Bleach continuum, who would like everyone to know that she neither approves of nor assists in her partner's thieving ways. Agent Profile Appearance Risa is about 5'8" in height, with the build and muscles appropriate for wielding a katana. She has light brown hair with a thin red streak on the left side of her bangs and a thin blonde streak on the right side. Her eyes are a reddish-brown shade, much like Renji Abarai's. She tends to wear her Shinigami shihakusho when not in disguise, and when in disguise she will wear anything as long as it isn't too revealing. Personality Risa is calm and aloof most of the time and has a great deal of patience, which is useful when trying to convince her partner that stealing everything in sight isn't necessary. She prefers to spend her time either practicing her kenjutsu or kidō or meditating in order to increase her bond with her zanpakutō. She has a rather formal manner of speech, for which Ansela sometimes mocks her. She hates Sues with a fiery passion, because a Sue was responsible for almost killing her in the fic that she was recruited from. When confronted with an authority figure, Risa is polite and respectful, often using the ''-sama'' honorific to refer to them. Oh, and she's scared of lizards and lizard-like creatures. History Risa was the Third Seat of Squad Eight, a seat which is canonically filled, but the Suethor failed to do the research to find this out. When a strange woman arrived in the Seireitei demanding that she be allowed to take the position of Squad Thirteen Lieutenant, a position that Risa had been training for since Kaien Shiba's death, Risa challenged her to a fight in order to prove which one of them was more suited to be Ukitake's Lieutenant. After a badly written fight scene, Risa was left to bleed to death in the training ground dirt due to the extreme character-warping effect that the Sue had on the assembled Captains, who normally would have helped her. The two agents sent to deal with the Sue rescued and recruited Risa. She was then assigned as Ansela's partner. Weapons As a graduate of the Shinigami Academy, Risa is fully capable of using the Shinigami magic system, known as kidō. She is capable of using bakudō, or binding spells, up to Spell 71, and hadō, destruction spells, to Spell 69. She also has a theoretical knowledge of how to use hakuda, or hand-to-hand, but she hasn't had a chance to practice this since she left the Academy, so she is unlikely to rely on this for combat. Risa also wields a zanpakutō, or Soul Cutter, named Dokuha. These weapons can have up to three forms, a sealed form and two released forms, but Risa has only mastered the first two. In its sealed form, Risa's zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, with a light green sheath and hilt. The guard is shaped like two fangs pointing in opposite directions. In its shikai, or first release, Dokuha takes the form of a kusarigama with a short blade in place of the weighted end. The length of the chain isn't fixed, so it can be as long or short as Risa needs it to be, enabling her to use it for restraining Sues. Both the kama and blade portion of Dokuha are coated with a mild poison that slows the reaction times of its victim once it enters the blood stream, making them think that Risa is getting faster when they are in fact getting slower. Mission Reports Risa currently has no missions archived, but when she finally gets round to submitting a report, they will be located here. Other Appearances * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 1 - "Return to HQ" ** Part 2 - "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash